1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a modular housing structure and, more particularly, to a modular housing structure for a cable modem or an ADSL (asymmetric digital subscriber line) modem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have been the most indispensable tools for all kind of purposes from individuals to enterprises. No one can imagine what this world would become of without computers. Moreover, with the rapid development in multi-media, local-area network (LAN) and Internet, the A/V (audio/video) systems used for computers have attracted considerable attention. For an Internet service provider (ISP), a management information system (MIS), etc., multiple computers or multiple servers are usually needed to achieve sharing and allocation of data base.
More particularly, the computer network has stepped forwards to a wide-band era. The wide-band applications include ADSL, cable, etc. In general, the modem for use in wide-band applications has a housing structure that cannot be modified. However, in addition to the sockets for the cable, the telephone and the hub, a PCMCIA interface may often required for wireless network applications. Therefore, the manufacturers have to develop a housing structure for the modem with wireless communication support. In this manner, a new design as well as a new moldboard has to be developed such that the manufacturing cost is undesirably increased.
Accordingly, there is need in providing a modular housing structure for modems such that there is provided plenty of flexibility during fabrication for reduced cost.